


Traditional Foods

by Teruterukinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brief Fluff, Enemies, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Oneshot, Pegging, blowjob, bottom teruteru, hiyoko teaches teruteru a lesson, porn with slight plot, strap ons, teruteru is a good guy, top hiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruterukinnie/pseuds/Teruterukinnie
Summary: When Teruteru and Hiyoko get into a heated argument things start to get messy, and while cleaning up they both get hot and bothered
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Traditional Foods

Yelling, so much yelling. It was only 9 am, and already Hanamura and Saionji had gotten into one of their usual arguments. Nobody even knew what it was about this time, usually it's Saionji getting mad over Hanamura's flirting and comments, sometimes it's Hanamura getting mad at Saionji messing with his dishes, but right now they were yelling in the kitchen, the door closed to muffle everything they said, and nobody knew why. It wasn't that bad, not too much worse than usual, until a loud clatter came from the kitchen where they were screaming... which everyone collectively decided it would be safest to ignore.

Teruteru Hanamura POV:

I looked down at Saionji, who was now on the floor, covered in food, with shattered plates around her. shit. Usually Koizumi would have stepped in before anything had gotten this far, and would've scolded us both for our bickering, but now we (me more than saionji) were fucked. Koizumi was gonna kill us for this mess. That's what my biggest concern was, until Saionji got up and looked pissed.

"Sorry Saionji! I-I didn't mean to-" She quickly cut me off as she grabbed my necktie and pushed me up against the wall.

"You-! You're dead!! I look fucking gross and it's all your fault!!" she started to scream in my face, though I zoned out a little, trying to make sure i could still breathe. I felt her drop me to the ground and i coughed and wheezed, gasping for air. how did she even lift me? I felt her hands push me down as i tried to stand up, forcing me back onto the ground.

"If you weren't such a gross pervert this wouldn't have happened! Someone needs to put you in your place!" she fumed at me, and as suggestive as that last part would've sounded, she was so mad i thought it best not to make a comment. I felt her press a foot against my chest and I coughed again.

"I'm not finished arguing with you yet, either!" she practically spat her words at me, though i couldn't really blame her, it was my fault she was such a mess after all. She stepped off of me and before she could leave I grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you crazy? If you leave then Koizumi'll see you- she'll kill us both for this mess!" I half-shouted at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Saionji and Koizumi may be close friends, but that didn't mean Koizumi wouldn't scold her too.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hiyoko Saionji POV:

I let out an exasperated sigh as the last couple of people left the hotel restaurant. I had been sitting in here for almost ten minutes with that perv!

"If everyone's gone we can leave, just make sure nobody sees you." Hanamura said as he finished cleaning up the shattered plates and food from the ground. I smirked a little, as much as i wanted to leave and never see his face again, i also wanted to stay and annoy him a little more like i had been for the past while.

"Why are you so desperate to get rid of me, Hanamura? I said i wasn't finished arguing." I said, half serious and half in an annoying, teasing voice. He sighed, clearly annoyed, and looked up at me.

"You were just waiting to leave for the last ten minutes, now you can go." he huffed, and he was right. I really did want to leave, the issue wasn't that i wanted to annoy him more, it was that i can't go and get washed and changed on my own, but i can't ask Mahiru for help or else we'll both be in trouble. This left me with two options, either I lock myself away in my cabin until i can teach myself how to tie a kimono... or i ask Hanamura for help. I would rather die than the second one, but i didn't have much choice. I didn't want Mahiru to be mad at me, i couldn't ask anyone else for help without risking her seeing me, and Hanamura was already here, but he's such a weird perv! i don't want him to help me get changed! but what other choice do i have at this point.. i let out a sigh and looked over at him, he was looking at me as if he was waiting for me to leave, which i guess made sense since I've been complaining about being stuck in here for so long.

"Hanamura.. D-do you know how to tie a kimono?" Fuck, i stuttered a little. This was my only choice and it was possibly the worst option ever, but it's all i could do.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" He looked at me, he looks so confused... I don't wanna tell him, i have to but i really don't want to. I don't want his help but i need it now. God fucking damn it. I grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the exit.

"I need your help.." He didn't say anything, just nodded a little as I quickly and carefully ran to my cabin, dragging him along with me.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Teruteru Hanamura POV:

I watched as Saionji pulled me into her cabin and slammed the door behind her. Is she- there's no way. I immediately cleared my head as she stomped over to me.

"Don't be a perv about this, I just need your help okay?" She huffed and looked away slightly. I nodded a little as she turned around to face away from me.

"C-can you untie my obi? I don't know h-how to tie o-or untie it.." she hid her face in her arms, she was so clearly embarrassed. this does explain a lot, though... I blushed a little, stop it Teruteru! she just needs your help, no need to get so embarrassed about helping Saionji with her kimono.

"S-sure thing.." i mumbled, stuttering a little. I'm not even thinking of it tnat way and i'm still getting flustered! I reached out and started to undo her tightly tied obi, quickly covering my eyes with my arm as it fell away. Hey, i would've looked if it was like that, but i was just helping her i didn't wanna be weird about it. I heard her shuffle into the bathroom and whisper.

"T-Thanks Hanamura... c-can you stay there until i'm out? i can't re-tie it myself..." I could practically hear her embarrassment as I hummed an okay, uncovering my eyes and making sure i wasn't facing the bathroom. I may be a pervert but i'm not an impolite creep.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hiyoko Saionji POV:

I finished drying myself off and sighed a little, turning off the shower.

"Cover your eyes or i'll tie you into a knot, Hanamura!" I yelled, waiting a second before stepping out of the bathroom. That was when i slipped on the smooth floors and landed directly on-top of Hanamura. My face flushed as we both fell to the ground, and i buried my face in his chest, whisper-shouting at him.

"W-whatever you do, don't look!" I squeaked out. I looked up at him to check, and he had his eyes shut and his face was bright red. I looked around for my spare kimono that i usually leave hanging up near my bed. maybe if i get off of him and put it on quickly it'll be fine. I kept scanning the room, not seeing it anywhere. I went to get off of him, then the worst possible thing happened. I heard a knock at the door and Mahiru shouting from outside.

"Hiyoko, are you in there? I didn't see you leave the hotel, are you alright? You normally would have spoken to me by now.." Mahiru shouted from outside. I'm fine with Mahiru seeing me like this. Not Tsumiki though, who i could also hear was with her. I can't get up now! If i do, that pig barf will see me through the window! I don't want her seeing me like this!! I blushed and shouted, not moving.

"Y-Yeah, i'll be out later i'm just tired!" I waited until I heard Mahiru shout back something and then both of them left. I looked back at Hanamura, who still had his eyes closed.

"H-help me find my other kimono..." i half-whispered half-shouted. I immediately found out that today i have the worst luck ever, because as soon as i went to put my hand down to push myself up and off of Hanamura, i was clearly not paying attention and I pressed my hand against his crotch. I heard him gasp sharply as i felt his bulge on my hand, w-wait a sec is he... h-he is!! perv!! I immediately moved my hand and got off of him, checking to make sure his eyes were still closed (they were). I grabbed my bed sheets and threw them around myself, covering my body almost entirely.

"y-you can open your eyes now, b-but only if you plan to help me find my spare kimono!" i shouted a little. I watched as Hanamura got up and looked around my room. We both started to check everywhere we could. I was really careful, making sure the covers wouldn't slip off of me. I sighed. where the hell did it go?! I heard Hanamura squeak a little and I looked at him.

"What is it? did you find-" I was cut off as i noticed where he was looking, and froze. My face flushed red as I watched Hanamura get up. he fucking checked under my bed.. shit i forgot about that. What was under there wasn't too much bad, tons of hidden sweets and stuff.. and then there was a couple other 'things' hidden there too.. shit! Don't judge me for this, i'm just like most girls my age.. and you can probably guess what was under there. I watched as his face flushed and he stood up.

"aheheh... not there either.." he forced a nervous laugh. He looks cute when he's embarrassed. I forced the thought out of my head and i ran over to him, pushing him against the wall and looking at him.

"D-dont look under there dumbass! Were you never taught not to look under someone's bed? or are you just that stupid?" I quietly shouted at him. I felt him squirm against the wall. this would be a lot more intimidating if he wasn't an inch taller than me. I blushes as he tried to get out of my hold, my hands gripping his arms as he tried to push me away. I held his hands above his head to stop him from moving.

"Y-you weren't supposed to look there! or see anything! A-And there's no way i'm letting you tell anyone!" I said, as i heard him whine a little.

"I-I'm not gonna tell anyone, Saionji! I-I swear!" He shook a little as he spoke, his voice changing a little to sound as if it was slightly accented. He looked so nervous and scared and yet he was still blushing bright red. There's no way i believe him! he'll tell everyone! I growled a little and tightened my grip on his hands, moving so i could whisper to him quietly, accidentally pressing my leg between his.

"How do i know that's true? I'm gonna have to make sure you won't tell anyone.." i whispered to him as my face flushed and i started to feel really hot. I could feel his bulge against my leg as i smirked and, very obviously without thinking, kissed him roughly. Fuck, what am i even doing?! At first he didn't react then i felt him slowly kissing back. I grabbed his necktie and pulled him closer, grinding my leg against his crotch. He gasped and i immediately took advantage of it, pushing my tongue into his mouth. after almost a minute we slowly pulled away for breath, and as soon as i caught mine i loosened his tie and started to kiss his neck softly. I heard his soft gasps and whines as i sucked and bit his neck, leaving small marks all down it. I took his tie off fully and threw it to the side, pulling the collar of his shirt down slightly and kissing along his collarbone. I stopped after a little while as i heard him say my name.

"Sai-- Hiyoko.." i blushed as he quietly moaned my name and i smirked, lightly nibbling his collarbone. I moved away and pushed his head down, making sure he went to the ground. I pushed him so he was lying on his back and i straddled his hips, keeping his hands above his head at all times. I started to unbutton his shirt, forgetting all about the bed sheets covering me. I noticed his blush brighten as i removed his shirt quickly. I started to trail kisses down his chest and soft abdomen, hearing his breathing become shaky.

"heh.. how far are you planning to go with this?" i heard Hanamu-- Teruteru mumble. I smiled as i tossed his apron to the side and hummed, not giving him a proper response. I blushed as i felt his hands on my shoulders, removing the sheets that were covering my body. The sheets dropped to around my waist, exposing my small breasts and thin middle. I removed Teruteru's belt and started to unbutton his pants.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Teruteru Hanamura POV:

I looked down at Hiyoko, blushing heavily. She's really serious about this! holy shit! I gasped and moaned softly as I felt Hiyoko softly stroke my bulge through my pants. She quickly removed them, throwing them to the side as she moved up so we were face to face and pulled me into a rough kiss. I immediately kissed back, wrapping my arms around her neck. After a minute or so we both pulled away for air, smiling and blushing.

"Weird, you're a lot cuter when you're under me like this, perv." Hiyoko whispered to me in a quiet, sensual voice. I blushed and squirmed a little beneath her as i felt her hot breath against my neck. God, it felt so strange but so amazing having Hiyoko dominate me like this.. I looked down as i watched her slowly remove my boxers, and i started to blush even brighter if that was even possible.

"Hm, and all this time i thought you were being a perv to overcompensate for something~ guess i was wrong." Hiyoko smirked and started to gently stroke my cock, making me gasp and moan softly. I shivered slightly, bucking my hips into her hand. Hiyoko pressed her hand onto my thigh, spreading my legs slightly as she licked her lips. Fuck, she looks so cute, oh god.. My thoughts were immediately cut off as i felt Hiyoko's wet tongue lick up my cock, making me moan as i watched her. i bit my lip softly to hold back some of my moans as she started to take it all in her mouth. I gently grabbed her hair as she bobbed her head, licking and sucking as much as she could. I gently pushed her head without realising and moaned as i felt her deepthroat my dick. she's so good at this.. she started to bob her head faster, sucking me off quicker, causing me to moan louder. I shivered as she looked up at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes, deepthroating my cock once again. I arched my back slightly as i felt myself getting closer and closer as Hiyoko put her mouth to good use. I let out a loud and shaky moan as i came in her mouth, watching as she swallowed it and took my dick out of her mouth, wiping any excess cum off of her chin.

"I never said you could cum, perv." Hiyoko growled and moved to tower on top of me, her face right above mine. I looked up at her and shivered a little.

"Maybe I should punish you to teach you a lesson, hm?" she growled into my ear, making me whine and gulp nervously. I watched as she got up and walked over to her bed, looking for something under it. Oh fuck, she did have some... toys under there.. I felt that nervous feeling become stronger as she grabbed something and walked back over, hiding it behind her back. I whined softly, practically desperate to know just what she grabbed. My breathing hitched as i felt something cold rub against my ass, and i looked at Hiyoko's shit-eating grin. Whatever she was doing, or going to do, she was loving. I trembled slightly and squeezed my eyes shut from the nervousness as i heard her putting something on. I felt the cold object against my ass again and i opened my eyes to look at Hiyoko, inhaling sharply as i realised the thing against my ass was the dick end of a strapon she had put on. I was practically staring as Hiyoko rubbed my ass with one hand and my hole with the other, causing my breathing to go shaky and heavy.

"You're just loving this, aren't you, pervert?" She smirked and slapped my ass, making me yelp and nod in response. Usually i hate it when she calls me a perv... but god was it so hot. I felt my dick harden again as I looked into the dominant girls eyes. I can't believe it, my first time and i'm getting pegged by a cute girl from my class! I watched as she lubed up a couple of her fingers, and sharply inhaled as she pushed one inside of me.

"let me know when you're ready for another one, alright baby~" She hummed in my ear and i nodded. 'baby'? holy shit she's good! I felt myself breathing heavily as she started to move her finger in and out of my ass. I looked at her and nodded, signalling for her to add another, which she did eagerly. I gasped as she pumped two fingers in and out my ass quickly, moaning out her name and biting my lip as she stretched me out with her fingers.

"p-please! j-just fuck me!" i moaned and begged, not even realising i was saying it. I moaned as i felt her remove her fingers and i watched her lube up the strap. I looked at her nervously as she grabbed my legs and pulled me closer, positioning at my entrance. She looked at me, and i nodded, letting her know she could start. I let out a loud moan as i felt the strap being thrusted into my ass slowly. I wrapped my arms around her, grabbing onto her back as she started to thrust inand out of my ass. I shivered as she pulled almost all the way out and smirked, then slammed back into my ass hard enough to bruise it. I screamed out in pleasure and dug my nails into Hiyoko's back as she roughly fucked me with the strapon. I moaned Hiyoko's name loudly as i felt her stroke my cheek gently while she roughened me up.

"I bet y-you're enjoying this, huh pervert? you've just been waiting for this to happen." Hiyoko growled into my ear as she sped up. Dominance and dirty talking? She's the fucking best at this! I moaned and nodded in response to her, unable to get a word out from all the pleasure. I scratched at her back as i felt myself getting close, overwhelmed by pleasure, and let out more screams of pure ecstasy as she pounded into me, hitting the sweet spot in my ass and driving me crazy with lust.

"H-Hiyoko fuck! i-i'm so cl-lose!~" I loudly moaned as she repeatedly pounded my sweet spot. She abruptly pulled out and smirked at me, pressing her lips to my ear and breathing heavily on my neck as she whispered,

"You don't get to cum until i say so, got it pig?" she growled under her breath and smirked, looking directly into my eyes. I nodded in nervous response as I felt her slam back into my ass and stroke my cock roughly. is she trying to send me over the edge before she says i can cum?! I started to drool and moan loudly as she slammer into my ass while jerking off my cock. there was no way i could wait until she said so, not at this rate! I covered my mouth with my hand to very slightly muffle my moans as Hiyoko sped up more, if that was even possible. My legs trembled as i had to hold back the urge to cum.

"P-plea-ase H-Hiyoko! I c-can't ho-old it!~" I moaned out loudly, and i watched her smirk in response as she stopped thrusting, burying the strap deep into my ass. I gasped harshly as I looked at her grinning features, she was clearly enjoying edging me like this.

"Alright then pig, since you can't even do a simple command for me i'll let you cum~" she spoke in a flirty, playful and yet dominant and scary tone. I moaned as she slammed into my sweet spot again, immediately sending me over the edge as i moaned out her name loudly and gripped onto her back like life depended on it. I noticed she had came too, she managed to get off on just fucking me and watching me struggle to obey her. that's so hot!! I let go of her and breathed heavily as she pulled out and took the strap off, getting up and helping me to my feet, leading me to her bed. I looked outside the window- we must have been fucking for a couple of hours, it wasn't late or anything but it was definitely the right time to nap a little, and i blushed as she pulled me into her bed next to her and grabbed the sheets off of the floor at end of the bed, i'm assuming that's where she threw them when she put the strap on. I felt her pull me onto her; my head resting on her soft, small boobs. I smiled and cuddled her, nuzzling into her chest as she spoke tiredly.

"We can shower and stuff when we wake up, but i'm too tired right now..." i hummed yeah in response and closed my eyes, almost immediately falling asleep on top of her. It almost felt like a dream come true...


End file.
